Started With A Fire
by Magic Key
Summary: prt3.After 2.5 yrs Sakura get a chance to win the heart of her crush Syaoran.thanks to a fire they are now living in the same house.Something is bound to happen if they have to see each other 24/7 right?If only it was that easy.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to edit "Starts with a Fire" I hope you enjoy the new version, which will be longer then the original one. Once again based on the Japanese Drama "Itazura na Kiss"

--------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Theme Song: 'What I Like About You" -Sorry forgot who the artist is!

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

Started with a Fire

Part 1- Good or Bad

Seventeen year old, Kinomoto Sakura removed the apron she wore and draped it on the back a chair. She grabbed the bento off the counter and headed towards the staircase.

"Onii-chan, time to get up, I have to get to school. I have cleaning duty this morning," she shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and sighed. "OK, fine… I'm heading off to school now."

She walked towards the foyer and slipped her feet into her shoes. She stood up, dusted off her uniform, before grabbing her backpack which was propped against the wall. She looked up to find her brother, Touya standing in front of her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked

He gestured towards the door under the staircase. "I was in there working on some things for the café." He walked towards her and straightened her tie. "There. Now you're ready for school."

"Onii-chan I'm not five anymore. You don't have keep doing that," she said in an annoyed tone.

He smiled and said, "You'll always be my baby sister. Now don't go to any after school activities. We need to celebrate your 18th birthday tonight." He walked her towards the front door. "And did you take your medication this morning."

"I forgot,"she slapped her forehead lightly as she replied. "I'll take it when I get to school."

"Sa-ku-ra, you know….," he started to say in a firm tone but she interjected.

"I got it… And you wonder why I keep forgetting." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving. She gave a slight wave and then headed down the block.

00 Toemada High School/ 8AM Class 3C 00

Sakura walked into the classroom to find a small pile of gifts on her desk. She smirked as she walked towards the desk and sat down. She picked each of them up and read the labels.

As she was reading the labels she heard foot steps coming from behind her. She turned her head as the group shouted. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. But you know my birthday isn't until tomorrow right?" she asked as they crowed her desk.

"We know, but since Touya is celebrating you birthday tonight we thought we'd get head start," said her best friend, Tomoyo.

A guy with dark brown hair and dark eyes shoved a gift under her nose and said, "Here, Sakura-chan, I hope you like it." He waved the gift slightly from side to side.

"Thanks, Hiro, you shouldn't have," she said as she glanced at Tomoyo and Rika, the girl with chestnut color hair, standing next to Tomoyo.

"You're welcome. I hope you like it. Oh what time is the party tonight?… I haven't seen Touya in while," Hiro asked.

Tomoyo and Rika couldn't help but roll their eyes. "Didn't you go to the café just yesterday?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well it isn't the same. This time I'm going as Sakura's boyfriend," he replied.

"Boyfriend?" said in the three girls in shock.

There conversation got cut short as the homeroom teacher entered the class room.

00 Later that day 00

Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika stood in an empty classroom. Tomoyo, who had her head peering out the window, quickly ducked back into the classroom. She placed her hand on Sakura's shoulders and said,

"Here is your chance. He's coming down the hall; no one is with him."

"But… What… if....," Sakura started to say but Tomoyo interrupted.

"There is no time for buts. It's now or never. This is your chance." She turned to Rika who dragged Sakura towards the door and placed her in the doorway.

Sakura turned to look at her and said, "I really don't think this is a great idea."

"You really want that Meiling to sink her claws into him?" Rika glanced at Tomoyo who nodded her head.

Rika shoved Sakura into the hallway. She stumbled a few steps trying to regain her balance, just as a guy with messy chestnut hair and deep amber way walked towards her. She quickly glanced at where Rika and Tomoyo hid.

She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a green envelope. With shaking hands she held it towards the guy who now stood two feet away from her. She cleared her throat and said, "Li-san, I'm Kinomoto Sakura from class 3C. I just wanted to give this to you."

The guy started at her and plucked the envelope from her fingers. He stared at it for a few seconds before placing back into her hands. "I don't take love letters." He then turned around at the sounds of his name.

A girl with jet black hair, the same age as them, ran down the hall. She stopped next to the guy and said, "Syoaran, Nagago-sensei wants to see us. It's about the dance next month."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Ok," He then glanced at Sakura and brushed pass her as she lowered her arms.

As Sakura stuffed the envelope into her pocket once more the girl smirked and said, "Kinomoto-san, and here I thought you were different from all the other girls in this school. But I guess I was wrong. You just had to be shot down like the rest of them." The girl smirked as she started to walk pass her.

"Meiling-san," Sakura mumbled staring at the floor.

Meiling leaned towards her and said, "Don't forget Sakura that Syaoran is mine. Don't waste your time." She patted Sakura lightly on the shoulders before jogging after Syaoran.

Sakura stood in her spot staring at the ground. She took a few deep breathes and counted to ten softly. At that moment Tomoyo and Rika came out from their hiding place. They walked up to Sakura and said, "Sorry, we'll get him next time."

Rika noticed that Sakura looked pale and gently shook her to gain her attention. But before Sakura could respond Sakura had fainted into her arms. Rika gave Tomoyo a worried look. Tomoyo helped Rika stand before reaching to into her pocket for her cell phone.

00 Nure's office/ 1hr later 00

Sakura opened her heavy eyelids. She rubbed them slightly before finding herself look at Hiro, Tomoyo and Rika. She sat up and asked, "How long has it been?"

Tomoyo, who was closest to her handed her a glass of water and said, "Don't worry you only missed last period and Mika-sensei wasn't there."

"What happened? Why did you faint?" asked Hiro leaning over them. Rika shoved him away and said,

"You're making it hard for her to breath. And stop asking her so many questions?"

Hiro glared at her and said, "I wasn't asking you. I was asking Sakura-chan,"

"Well…." Rika's rebuttal was interrupted by Sakura who said,

"You guys are giving me a headache." She turned to look at Tomoyo and said "Don't tell Onii-chan about this. You know how crazy he gets.." Tomoyo nodded her head in response as Sakura got out of bed.

00 Street 00

Sakura sighed as she swung her bag slightly. –Well that was a total bust. Guess I'll have to keep this one-sided love for another year.- She came to the corner of the street and as she waited for the signal to change she noticed her brother on the other end.

She waited till he joined her on, her side of the street before asking, "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to celebrate at home."

Touya signed. He took her bag and said, "Something came up so we'll celebrate it at the restaurant."

00 SWEETS Café/2 hrs later(9PM) 00

"Would you like some more cake?" Touya asked pouring more tea into Sakura's cup.

She shook her head. "No thanks." She pushed her plate off to the side. She then looked him in the eye and asked, "Onii-chan, whatever it is, I'm sure you can tell me… I can handle it." She watched as he lowered his gaze. "Didn't you say the day Otou-san die that there wouldn't be any more secrets between us?"

Touya nodded his head. He looked up and said, "There was a fire at Nagano-san's house and it somehow get to our house and slight damaged. It will take a couple of months for it be fixed." She stared blankly at him. "But I don't want you to worry. A friend of Otou-san saw it on the news and she has agreed to let us stay with them."

She blinked and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "So when are we going there?" she asked.

"Tonight… I got us a few things at the store. As for your school things, don't worry, Yelan-san said that her children go to your school so you can share books. Isn't that great?" he said.

"Yeah, sure… That's great…" She looked away and sighed. –I have a bad feeling about this… -

00 11:50PM 00

Sakura turned to look at Touya as he pulled their luggage up to the two story house. She took a deep breath before gently pressing the door bell. She turned and gave him a weak smile just as the door to the house open.

A woman with jet black hair opened the door. The woman's black eyes fell upon Sakura. She smiled and said, "You must be Sakura-chan. It's so nice to meet you." She smiled at Touya and said, "Touya-san… it's very nice to have you here."

Touya bowed and said, "Yelan-san, we're so sorry for coming here so late. Thank you for letting us stay here."

Yelan smiled and said, "Don't be silly. Your father was a great help to our family. It's the only right thing to do." She opened the door wider and said, "Come in, you don't want to standing there all night do you?" She usher them into the house and directed them towards the living room.

Sakura stood in the living room staring at her new surrounding. She turned around when she heard foot steps coming from the staircase. She turned around to find herself face to face with Syaoran and Meiling.

"Li-san, Meiling-san" she said in a shocked tone.

Yelan entered the room just as they appeared and said, "You guys know each other?"

She nodded her head as Meiling sighed. "Yes, we're in the same grade." Her comment made Yelan smile.

"Well isn't that great." Yelan gestured towards Syaoran and said, "Come help with the bags, Syaoran." She then turned towards Sakura and said, "This is Meiling, Syaoran's second cousin… She has been staying with us since her parents have been out of the country. Oh and don't worry we have plenty of space. Her room is right next yours."

Meiling slowly made her way down the steps and said, "Obasan why don't I saw Sakura-san to her room" She glanced at Sakura ushering her stairs.

00 Upstairs/2nd floor 00

Meiling opened the first door on their left and said in an annoyed tone, "This is your room." She watched as Sakura entered the room slowly. She followed her in and closed the door behind them.

Sakura spun around and asked, "Meiling-san?"

Meiling glared at her and said, "Don't think just because you're here, means anything will change. You are to stay 100 feet away from us and don't you ever knock on Syaoran's door."

She nodded her head vigorously in responds. "I understand."

"Good cause I'll be watching you." She then turned and opened the door to find Syaoran standing at the doorway with a bag in his hand.

----------------------------------- ------------------------

AN: That's all for the part 1 of the new version. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	2. breathless

Here is part 2! Thanks for the reviews

Don't forget to review!

-------------------------- ---------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------------- -----------------------------

Started with a Fire

Part 2- Breathless

Syaoran's amber eyes went from Meiling to Sakura and then back to Meiling. He racked a hand through his hair and said, "FieFie is looking for you" Meiling nodded and quickly ducked out of the room.

Once she was gone he dropped the bag on the floor, at the foot of the twin size bed. He then walked into the room and placed a hand on the wall. He stared in Sakura's emerald eyes. He leaned towards her and said, "I have three rules." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He placed it in the palm of her hand before looking into her eyes once again. "Open it."

She nodded her head slowly. Her eyes fell upon the words typed onto the paper. - One- don't tell anyone you live here. Two-don't come knocking on my door for any reason. Three- you are not allowed to come near me and talk to me at school.- She looked up at him and said, "I understand…. I'll do as it says."

"Good. Tomorrow Okaa-san as asked me to show you how to get to school. I'm only showing you how to get there once. If you forget don't come asking me, take a taxi," he said. He then glanced around the room and shook his head. "And here I thought Meiling had it bad" he mumble and then left to the room, closing the door behind himself.

Sakura waited to hear the door click shut before sliding onto the floor of the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She listened as it stared to even out. –God, why here… Just when I thought when I could get to know Li better this happens. Is this some sort of test?- She opened her eyes a little and squinted at the light.

00 Next morning/6:45AM 00

Sakura walked in to the dinning room to find the whole family sitting at the dinning table. She quickly placed her school bag on the floor and sat down. She looked across the table to find a nine year old girl who looked like Syoaran.

"Morning, FieFie-chan" she said to the girl who look up from her bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," FieFie replied with smile on her face.

Yelan placed a plate of eggs in front of Sakura before sitting down and said to Syaoran as he drank down his glass of juice, "Don't forget I'm counting on you to show Sakura-chan where to take the bus this morning."

Sakura noticed the slight glare Meiling, who sat next to FieFie, gave her. She wiped her mouth and said, "It's really no big deal. I can find it myself."

Yelan shook her head. "No, Syaoran would love to do it, won't you?"

Syoran look at Sakura and said, "We're leaving now." He pushed back his seat and walked towards the foyer.

As Sakura slipped on her shoes he hover over her and said, "I'm only showing you have to get there once. If you get lost don't call me or ask me again. Take a taxi or ask the bus driver."

She nodded her head in response. Then stood up and grabbed her bag from the hard wood floor.

00 Tomoeda HS/Lunch Period 00

Sakura and her friends sat under a large tree. Their bento boxes sat in their lap as they picked at their food with their chop sticks. Sakura face broke into a small smile when she noticed a guy with dark blue hair jogging towards them. She leaned forward slightly and waved her hand at Tomoyo to gain her attention.

"Tomoyo-chan, you boyfriend is coming this way."

Tomoyo gave a soft glare and said, "He's not my boyfriend."

Rika smiled and said, "Come on, he's like crazy about you. Plus he's from class 3-A. We all know that people in that class barely pay attention to us."

Hiro gave the blue hair guy, Eriol, a high five as he joined the group. Hiro took this moment to move closer to Sakura, who leaned against the tree trunk. He smirked as Eriol handed Tomoyo a box of juice.

"Here, I got your favorite, Pineapple Kiwi. This was the last one. I had to beg one of the year one girls to give it me," Eriol said as he stuck the straw into the drink.

"You had to beg one of the year one's?" asked Tomoyo with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a chuckle and said, "Ok, maybe I didn't really have to beg the person but it was really the last one."

Sakura smiled and said, "Tomoyo-chan, be nice and take it. Eriol-kun is making an effort here."

Tomoyo sighed and took the drink from him. "Thanks," she said in a flat tone.

"Looks like you made great progress," Hiro said looking at Eriol.

"Yeah I think so too. How are things going between you and Sakura? Have you won her heart yet?" Eriol said with a wink. He chuckle as Sakura glared at him. "Sakura-chan, you should take your own advice."

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura said and then lowered her gaze towards her bento once more.

00 Next day/Free Period/Class 3-A 00

Syaoran sat at his desk staring out the window. He turned his head to face his best friend, Eriol, who sat across from him with a smirk on his face. He then turned to stare out the window once more.

"You're not still thinking about what happened two weeks ago right?" Eriol asked leaning against Syaoran's desk.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about what you heard from the music room. Have you still been hearing it?" Eriol asked in a whisper.

"You're making it sound like I'm crazy," he replied and then said, " Yeah but when I opened the door to the music room I didn't see anyone."

Eriol leaned back in his chair. As the chair balanced on its back two legs, he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, maybe you were seeing things and it wasn't a girl. It could be a guy with long hair."

He stared into Eriol's deep blue eyes and said, "You've got to be joking, a guy with long hair in this school?"

Eriol feet touch the floor once more. "Ok maybe I was going overboard. But you can't keep 'stalking' the person. What do you plan to do? We're graduating in 4 months."

He sighed as he rested his head on his right hand. "I don't know… But I've got to find the person…."

00 Later that day/ Tomoeda University Hospital 00

Sakura sat on the bench with her school bag resting on her lap. She tapped her fingers lightly as she waited for the nurse to call her name. She ran a hand through her short wavy amber hair.

She smiled at Touya as he sat down next to her. He looked at her and then asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "I'm just a little worried. The next few months will be a guess game for us."

He patted her hand and said, "If anything is wrong, you've got to tell me."

She nodded her head in response just as the nurse called her name. "Well I better got up and get the medication." She stood up and headed towards a nearby window where a nurse sat.

00 One wk later/ T.H.S/ Year 3 Teacher's office 00

"If that is how you feel, Sakura-chan, then you don't have to do it," Sakura bowed in front of her homeroom teacher. She watched as he sighed and said,

"I'm sorry, Mizushima-sensei. I know you were hoping that I could help… but…" She stopped when he held his hand up.

"I understand. You don't have to explain." He waved his hand to dismiss her.

As she was about to leave the room, the door to the office slide open. She bowed just as Syaoran and Meiling walked pass her. She placed her hand on the handle of the door when Meiling said,

"It's such a shame, Amuro-sensei. It looks like class 3-C will never get anyone into the top 100. And Kinomoto-san had the best shot at getting into the top 100." Meiling said to her homeroom teacher.

Amuro pushed up her glasses. She smirked at Nagano and said, "See Nagano-sensei, I'm not the only one who thinks it's a shame. Looks like you'll have to go another year losing too me."

Nagano cleared his throat. He then glanced at Syaoran and Meiling before saying, "It's not about winning. I'm not going to push my students if they don't want too. Unlike some people I know."

She glared at him and slammed her hand on her desk. "Nagano-sensei! What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I mean it looks like this year you won't have to drive your senior class crazy, since you have Li-san. I mean he has always been at the top of his grade," Nagano said as he lowered his head and skimmed through his lesion plan.

Sakura turned around and face the group. She walked up to Nagano-sensei and said, "Sensei, about what I said before, I'll do it." She glanced at Syaoran and Meiling. "I'll get into the top 100 for the mid-term," she said in a determined tone.

--------------------------- -------------

AN: This is part 2. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	3. lost and gain

"talk

-_thoughts_

00 setting

* * *

Started With a Fire

Part 3 – Gain and Lost

Sakura, Rika and Tomoyo sat on the park bench licking their frosty treat. Sakura sighed as she tapped her feet against the ground. She looked up and asked, "Do you guys think I shouldn't have over reacted?"

Tomoyo took a lick of her ice cream and before she replied, "I don't think you did something bad.. Might not have been what I would have done but did you see that smirk on Meiling's face? It looked like she swallowed a bird."

Rika nodded her head in agreement. "But the exam is in two weeks and it's going to be in math and Japanese History, Sakura's two weakest subjects."

Silence between the girls filled the air once more. Sakura let out a sigh once more. "This is just great. Not only am I going to let down Sensei, Meiling is going to get to rub it in my face for the rest of the year." Tomoyo patted her back gently as they sat.

Sakura stood up and took a deep breath. She spun around and stared at Rika and Tomoyo. "I might as well start studying now. No point in sitting around and doing nothing. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She waved and headed towards the park exit.

00 That Night/ Dinner Time 00

Syaoran, Meiling and Yelan sat on one side of the table while Sakura, Touya and FieFie sat on the opposite side. Everyone ate their dinner in silence and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of chopsticks against glass bowl and dishes moving against the table.

Yelan glanced at Touya who glanced at Sakura. Yelan placed her bowl down and asked, "So how was school? Did something happen? You're all so silent."

Meiling looked up from her bowl of soup. She placed her bowl down and said, "No nothing… Just that someone in the Teacher's Office said that they were going to get into the top 100th position in our next exam."

Yelan smiled. "That sounds great."

Meiling glanced at Sakura before she said, "I know but that person is in class C and we all know that students in class C aren't the studying type." She noticed Sakura lower her head further into her bowl of rice before she picked up her bowl of soup and continued her meal.

After a few minutes of silence Syaoran stood up and said, "I'm going to my room. Thank you for dinner. It was great as always Okaa-san." He pushed back his chair and glanced at Sakura who was still shoving rice into her mouth before heading towards the stairs.

Sakura lowered her bowl of rice and took a sip of her soup. She wiped her mouth and said, "I've got to finish my homework. Thanks for dinner. It was great." She gave a slight nodded of her head before she pushed back her chair and hurried up the stairs.

00 Sakura's room/ 3 hours later 00

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she stared at the math book on her desk. She let out a frustrated groan as she stared at the page. –_I'm never going to get this… Who invited math.-_ She tossed the pen she held on the desk and placed her head down.

She heard the door to her room open and Touya poked his head inside. "Are you ok? You haven't left your room since dinner." He walked further into the room and sat down in front of the low table between her bed and desk.

"Onii-chan, why can't I be smart? I hate math…. It just doesn't make any sense. Why in the world do we have to learn all these crazy math problems?" she asked as she stood up from her chair and sat down next to him.

"I wish I knew the answer. Sakura…." He paused for a moment. "The person that Meiling was talking about during dinner… That wasn't you was it?"

She let out a sigh as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, and by next month I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school." She leaned over and rested her head against Touya's shoulder. "What am I going to do Onii-chan? I am not good at math or history."

Touya gently ran his fingers through her hair and said, "The only thing you can is try your best. You know I'll be rooting for you." He gently kissed the crown of her head.

She sat up and watched as he stood up and left the room. She exhaled deeply and then reached for the silk cover box which, sat on the shelve under the glass table. She placed the box on the table and removed a bottle of pills from the content.

She was about to pull the cap off when she heard a knock. She quickly placed the bottle back in the box and placed the box under the table once more. She patted her hair and said, "Come in."

Yelan smiled as she walked into the room. She set her tray down and sat down next to her. "Sorry to intrude. I just thought you could use a snack. I hope you like fruit. I haven't made snacks in while."

Sakura picked up s piece of fruit with a fork. She smiled at Yelan and said, "Thank you. I love fruits… But you don't get to make snacks. Doesn't Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan stay up late to study? They're always at the top of the class."

Yelan sighed. "I wish… They don't study pass 9pm and they don't like snacks. FieFie doesn't even bring friends over to play. She's just like her brother." She then clapped her hands together and said with a smile. "But now you're here. Studying for the big test right?"

She nodded her head gingerly as she set the fork on the tray. "But it isn't looking too good."

"Do you want to see something?" Yelan asked.

"Um, sure… What is it?" she asked as Yelan stood up and walked out of the room.

Yelan returned later with a photo album and said, "I haven't shown this to anyone since forever. Syaoran made me swear and not even Meiling knows about this. I keep this album in my room." She flipped the album open and started to point to certain photos in the album.

Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at the photo. "Aww, is that FieFie-chan? She's so cute."

Yelan chucked and said, "Looks like FieFie huh? The pigtails and the dress do make him look like FieFie… But it's really Syaoran."

"Eh? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said in a shocked tone.

"Hai, at first I thought Syaoran was going to a girl since we couldn't tell the gender through the sonogram so I brought all these girl things. After Syaoran was born I didn't want to throw them all away so I dressed her up as a girl still pre-school." Yelan said in a gushing tone. "He was cute wasn't he? But he made me swore never to tell anyone. You're the first."

"Umm…" Sakura said as she flipped through the pages of the album. _–He looks so cute… It's a shame he doesn't want others to know. Then again it would ruin his robot attitude. -_

Sakura popped a grape into her mouth and then asked, "Do you mind if a borrow one… I'll return I promise."

"Sure… Take it as long as you want… I know you haven't been here for long but I have a feeling we're just what the family needs." Yelan said and then moved the album closer to Sakura.

00 Next day/ 7:30am/ Street 00

Sakura watched as Syaoran and Meiling chatted among themselves as they headed to school. She sighed as she walked kicking a pebble along the way. She did not notice when Syaoran and Meiling came to stop at the cross walk and collided with him.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled as she stumbled back few steps back.

"Watch where you're going," Syaoran hissed and then moved to the left. He just towards where Meiling stood. "Walk in front of me."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"So I don't have to worry about you bumping into me. Go on." He hissed as the lights changed.

She did as she was told and stepped off onto the street. Just as he was about to follow her he felt someone staring at him. He quickly turned his head towards the alley and noticed a shadowy figure duck behind the lamp post. He stared at the alley for a few more seconds before hurrying to cross the street.

00Tokyo High School/4 period/Class 3C 00

Tomoyo and Rika hovered as Sakura stared intently at her workbook. She sighed and looked up at them. They gave her the thumbs up as the door to their classroom open. They turned their heads towards the door and found Syaoran standing there.

He pointed at Sakura and motion for her to join him. He was about to turn around when he said, "Bring you bag."

Sakura stood up slowly and grabbed her bag off the hook on her desk. She leaned towards Tomoyo and Rika and asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Go! Before he changes his mind or figures out he pointed to the wrong person." Rika said tugging her towards the door of the classroom.

"What's going on?" asked Hiro as he entered the class while the whole class was headed for the door.

"Li-san just asked to talk to Sakura." Tomoyo gushed as she pulled him along and down the hallway. But instead of following the rest of the class they headed for the roof of the building.

"Wait, we're going to the wrong way." Hiro said as Tomoyo and Rika pulled him up the stairs. "Everyone else is headed for the yard."

His statement made the girls stop. Tomoyo placed her hand on her hip and asked, "This is the super cool Li-san who rejected Sakura. Do you really think he'll talk to her in the yard."

"Wait. Sakura confessed?" Hiro asked. Tomoyo and Rika rolled their eyes before continuing up the stairs. "Wait… when… how come I didn't know."

"Hurry up! You're slowing us down." Rika said in an annoyed tone as the turned on the platform and made their way up the final flight of stairs.

00 Roof Top/5 minutes later 00

The trio arrived at the roof just as Syaoran handed Sakura her gym uniform. They quickly ran behind the pile of boxes at the far end of the roof. They poked their head out enough to see Sakura and Syaoran who stood by the fence which leaned the edge of the roof.

"Here." Sakura said as she pulled out the uniform in her bag as Syaoran dropped hers into her arms.

Syaoran took his and said, "Next time check to make sure you have the right ones. Just because you just took the uniform Okaa-san gave the whole school thinks that there is something going one between the two of us."

"Hai," she replied as she zipped up her bag. He was about to turn and leave when she said, "Wait the test in two weeks I need you to help me."

"Why in the world would I help you?" he asked with glare

She smirked and then slowly pulled out a photo. "Tada! Aren't you cute? I bet the whole school would _love to see _ Li, Syaoran dressed as girl."

"You wouldn't dare," he said as she started to fan herself with the photo.

"I don't see why not." He tried to grab the photo from her but she moved out of the way and climbed on to a near by bench. "What will it be? You helping me or the whole school gets to see this photo."

He stopped jumping and said, "Since you're going to blackmail me I might as well think about, if that's alright." She shrugged her shoulders.

She pocketed the photo before hoping off the bench. Just as she was about to respond Meiling walked through the rooftop door and said,

"There you are. Everyone is looking for you." Her ruby eyes shifted between Syaoran and Sakura. "Something going on here?" she asked.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "No," he said before he tried to walk pass her.

She glanced at Sakura and said, "She wouldn't be trying to blackmail you with a photo of you as a girl, would she?" The couples' eyes widen in surprise. "I knew it. But why don't I make this interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Let's say if you make into the top 100th rank Syaoran has to give you a piggyback ride once around the yard and if I win... I will not bother you for the rest of the semester." Meiling said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sakura chew her bottom lip and then said, "Deal."

"I thought you would agree." Meiling said and then ran up to Syoaran and linked her arm around his. "Class is about to start."

Sakura waited for them to leave before she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed back down the class room.

Hiro shot up from his hiding spot with Tomoyo and Rika. "Why did you hold me back? I wanted to knock that jerk out. Who does he think he is? Just because …." Tomoyo interjected before he could continue.

"Think of it this way. If Li-san helps Sakura maybe something will happen and they start dating. After everything she's been through she deserves to be happy." She paused and then said, "I'm not saying that you're not a good match Hiro, there is just something about it when they're together."

Rika nodded her head. "Tomoyo has a point Hiro… We want Sakura to be happy don't we? But we're not saying you should stop chasing after her. Slow and steady wins the race after all right?" Rika patted him on the back before linking her arms with Tomoyo before heading back down stairs.

00After school/4pm 00

Sakura exited the music room to find Hiro leaning against the wall with her belongings. She gently slid the door close and said, "Hiro what are you doing here? I thought you were heading home early."

Hiro handed her, her bag and said, "I was but I saw your things so I thought I'd wait for you. I thought we could walk home together. I wanted to see were you're staying, you know, in case stuff comes up."

"Umm." She said as they started to walk down the hall. "You really don't need to. It's only 3 stops by subway. I'll be fine."

He stood in front of her and said, "You're not saying that because you're hiding something from me are you?"

She gave a nervous laugh as she thought back to Syaoran's warning the night she moved in. "Hiro, why would I lie to you? You're one of my good friends…" She spun him around so that he was now facing the stair case and said, "Since you're walking me home you might as well buy me dinner."

A smile formed on his face as he said, "Deal."

* * *

AN: I know it's been a EXTREMELY LONG TIME. Both my beta and I have been busy. That's why update that's why my account looks die, but I am still alive and drooling over cute pop stars. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story will be longer then the original because I want to include somethings which I not do cause I was thinking of a part 2 but that never happened. Hopefully my brain works enough so I get more chapters out.


End file.
